


Face Off

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Detention, Friendship, Gen, funny faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored in detention, Ed and Isabel have a war of funny faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teacup_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_Tempest/gifts).



> I think Mr. Garcia has more limelight than Isaac... oh well, its not about either of them ahaha.  
> Also, Teacup, I wrote another pnat fic.

Isabel sighed, flicking her pencil at its eraser, forcing it to spin on her desk. Being in detention was awful and boring, really, really boring. How was it her fault the hallway was a mess from a rampaging spirit? She glanced over at her partner in crime, Ed, who was sitting at his desk across the room. He was currently scribbling something on a piece of paper. He looked up momentarily and grinned at her before returning to what he was doing. He was up to something…

She sat up and turned in her seat, making it appear as though she was cracking her back, which she technically was, and looked back at the two other doofuses that landed in detention. The entire Activity Club landed in detention and Mr. Spender couldn’t do a thing about it, considering he had to be at the teacher meeting and in no way could take over Mr. Garcia’s shift of watching the kids. It was probably about Mr. Garcia and his strange sleep habits… Either way, Mr. Spender couldn’t bail the club members out of detention. If there was a spectral emergency, it’d have to wait.

Max snorted at something he read. Judging by the look on Isaac’s face, the duo was passing notes to each other. Well, it _did_ give them something to do. Talking wasn’t allowed in detention. Not that Mr. Garcia was awake to get on them for breaking anymore rules. She smirked as Max looked up at her. She gave him an eyebrow waggle. In response he rolled his eyes and went back to the note.

Oh her curiosity was at its peak. Before she could get nosey and throw a crumpled note at Max, asking what in the world the two spectrals were talking about, she felt a light tap as something hit her head. She jumped a little in her chair, not expecting the surprise attack of… a paper airplane?

She stared at the paper aircraft on her desk, befuddled, until she looked over to Ed who was giving her a mischievous grin. _What was he up to?_ Raising an eyebrow she pointed at the craft then at Ed. He nodded, the smile not leaving his face. She stole a quick glance at Mr. Garcia. He was snoozing at his desk despite the fact he came in drinking a mug of coffee. They all knew he wouldn’t last long. The coffee was never strong enough.

Isabel swiftly and softly to the best of her ability, unfolded the paper and felt an evil grin spread across her face as her eyes scanned the note. _It was war._ She let her eyes focus on her nose before she let Ed see her face. Staring cross-eyed at Ed, she gave him a thumbs up. _Let the battle commence._

In retaliation, Ed pushed his index finger on the cartilage of his nose and stuck out his tongue. Adding to her crossed-eyes, Isabel tugged on her ears and puffed up her cheeks. There was no way she was going down easily.

Ed kept his tongue out as his fingers moved to his glasses. _Uh oh, this was something she couldn’t do._ His fingers touched the part of his frames resting on his ears and forced his glasses to move up and down rapidly. She held back the laugh trying to escape her lips. If she laughed, not only would she possibly wake Mr. Garcia, if she were to laugh _that_ loud, but she would lose the war. _Not this time._

Grabbing the pencil on her desk, Isabel puckered her lips and did the best she could to balance the pencil on her lips. _If he could use props, so could she._ When she was certain it wasn’t going to fall, she used her right index finger to pull down her right eyelid. Ed immediately shook his head in a disproving manner. She frowned, but kept the pencil balanced. Oh no. He was _not_ disproving a classic. She tugged her other eyelid.

His face read as, “Not bad.” before he moved the palm of his hands and placed them against his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what he was trying to do, then realized what it was when he started opening and closing his mouth. Uh huh, he dissed one of the classics and used the goldfish face. She cracked her fingers, twitching her lips as they continued to hold the pencil up. She started to rotate her fingers in her hair until they caught good chunks of her hair. Moving her hands to the side of her face, as her index fingers still had a hold of her black hair, she curled her tongue to re-enforce strength to her quivering upper lip. To top it off, she added the cross-eyes again.

Ed turned around in his chair. Isabel’s eyes widen in horror as she realized what he was doing. _No._ He whirled around in his chair again. Nothing had changed… except for the ink in the shape of a mustache under his nose and the giant eyebrows he had painted on his face above his glasses. Adding to the tool level cheat, he pouted. Releasing her hair, she was about to scribble down a very angry note to Ed, when a crumpled piece of paper hit the back of her head.

Isabel looked down at the ball of paper on the floor, then up to its sender, Max. She grabbed the paper off the floor and pointed at it. He shook his head and gestured to the spiky haired medium whom was currently pretending to not acknowledge her. She shrugged, not caring if the sound of crumpled paper would wake the still sleeping teacher. She smirked at the contents of the note. _So they both wanted to play too?_

She looked up and was about to give both boys the thumbs up go, when she nearly jumped out her chair for the second time that detention. Isaac and Max had double teamed her with their own funny face. She had to retaliate and quickly. Making eye contact with Ed, the duo nodded in mutual agreement and sent their own double teamed version of funny faces.

The four went about this for a while until Ms. Baxter came in the room, probably to talk to Mr. Garcia or something class related, when she noticed the kids. They looked to her, paralyzed in their seats as she stared at them like a deer in headlights. Without a single word being said, she slowly backed out of the doorway.

 It wasn’t until Mr. Spender came to retrieve them did Mr. Garcia wake from his nap. The kids made the silent agreement to never speak of what happened in detention. _Ever.  
_


End file.
